Unmei
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Nunca podría olvidar ese uniforme. Ni esos ojos llenos de valentía y determinación. Era tan sólo una niña, pero esa noche tomó una decisión. Con la luna como único testigo, hizo una promesa. Sería fuerte y valiente, nunca más volvería a llorar. Y, cuando llegara el momento de encontrarse otra vez, le daría las gracias. [Regalo para Miss Wong] [EREMIKA] [U/A] [tal vez ooc]


® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _Para Miss Wong._

 _ **Unmei**_

Nunca podría olvidar ese uniforme. Ni esos ojos verdes llenos de valentía y determinación. Era tan sólo una niña, una niña indefensa, asustada y frágil, pero esa noche tomó una decisión. Con la luna invernal como único testigo, hizo una promesa.

Sería fuerte y valiente. Nunca más volvería a llorar, daría lo mejor de sí y se convertiría en una gran _geisha_. Y, cuando llegara el momento, cuando el destino tirara de los hilos y le pusiera de nuevo en _su_ camino, le daría las gracias.

* * *

Se había perdido en las sinuosas calles del distrito. Tras entregar el recado que le había sido encomendado, se distrajo con una bella mariposa de alas moteadas de azul y blanco. Era extraño, porque estaban en pleno invierno y nunca había oído de mariposas revoloteando por allí en tal época. Hipnotizada por sus bellos colores, la siguió calle tras calle, hasta que esta simplemente alzó el vuelo a lo alto de la copa de un árbol y desapareció. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no reconocía los edificios que se erigían allí, ni a las personas, ni nada de lo que había allí.

El cielo oscurecía y el clima se enfriaba más y más. Asustada, la pequeña niña de escasos nueve años se echó a llorar sin nadie que le prestara atención. Sucedió tan rápido. Dos hombres, de aliento apestoso a alcohol se acercaron. No le inspiraron confianza desde el segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y sus instintos le indicaron que echara a correr. Pero ellos fueron más rápidos, y fue capturada por uno de ellos que no dejaba de balbucear cosas sobre venderla y ganar mucho dinero. Le suplicó entre lágrimas al otro hombre, pero este sólo se echó a reír, ignorándola.

Fueron los momentos más angustiantes de su vida. Era una niña frágil, indefensa, incapaz de hacerles frente a dos adultos por más que deseara luchar y liberarse. Quiso gritar y sus lágrimas de desesperación mojaron la mano de su atacante que intentaba en vano callarla. Pero nadie vino en su rescate, las calles estaban solas y desiertas, y las tabernas y casas de té llenas de las únicas personas que podrían ayudarla.

Mikasa creyó que era el fin, y eventualmente dejó de luchar. Sus pequeñas piernas se cansaron de patalear y su garganta se quebró de tanto gritar y llorar. Sus ojos parecían incapaces de derramar más lágrimas; y aunque había pasado muy poco tiempo, para ella fue una eternidad.

Fue entonces cuando apareció él, quien se convirtió en su salvador, su motivo de vivir. Era sólo un jovencito, delgado y de cabello revuelto que apenas acababa de terminar su formación en la milicia. Llevaba su uniforme, chaqueta marrón y pantalones blancos, y botas altas de color oscuro. Adicional a eso portaba una gruesa capa verde, guantes negros y una bufanda roja. Su rostro ligeramente enrojecido indicaba que había estado bebiendo. Salía de una taberna, probablemente la misma donde los captores habían salido. Se ajustó la capucha, y antes de seguir con su camino, por azares del destino quizá, captó el forcejeo.

Fue un enfrentamiento rápido. Le asestó un puñetazo al otro hombre que le envió al piso de inmediato, y aunque trató de devolverle el golpe, falló miserablemente cuando el joven esquivó el ataque. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez el soldado capturó su puño y apretó con fuerza hasta que el hombre gimió de dolor. Su compañero soltó a la niña y trató de luchar también, en vano. Llenos de miedo, ambos huyeron tropezándose entre sí hasta que se perdieron de vista.

—¿Estás bien?

El muchacho se hincó para tener un mejor vistazo del rostro de la niña, y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Asustada, Mikasa retrocedió un paso, insegura de qué hacer. El soldado le mostró una blanca sonrisa llena de confianza, y le prometió que ya no debía tener miedo.

Insegura, pero más calmada, Mikasa asintió.

—No tengas miedo —volvió a asegurarle, limpiando una lágrima de su rostro—. Ya estás a salvo, nada va a pasarte —guardó silencio por un momento, como pensando qué decir a continuación. Cuando pareció encontrar las palabras indicadas, volvió a hablar —. Eh… ¿tienes frío?

Mikasa asintió una vez más, sin decir palabra. Su cuerpecito temblaba y sus manos se sentían entumecidas. De haber vuelto a casa a tiempo, ahora estaría cenando con las otras niñas frente al fuego y no estaría congelándose. Por lo que, cuando el soldado se despojó de su bufanda y la cubrió –torpemente- con ella, no pudo estar más que agradecida.

—¿Estás perdida?

—S-sí —su voz fue un murmullo bajo, pero el joven la escuchó.

—No puedo acompañarte —se disculpó apenado—, pero sí puedo señalarte el camino. Cuando era un niño jugaba por aquí y me escabullía para no ayudar en casa —rió brevemente ante los gratos recuerdos—, mi madre nunca podía encontrarme… Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, te ayudaré a llegar —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa decidida, poniéndose de pie—. ¿En qué calle vives?

Mikasa habló tan bajito que el muchacho apenas la oyó. Afirmó saber cómo llegar, y guiándola por entre las calles, le señaló el rumbo que debía tomar para llegar a su hogar. Era un callejón iluminado por lámparas de gas, atestado de gente que iba de aquí por allá, soldados y hombres de traje y corbata acompañados por hermosas geishas. Durante el camino, la niña no dijo nada y se dejó guiar tomando la mano del muchacho. Era grande y cálida, como la de su hermano mayor quien se había ido hacía mucho tiempo. No pudo apartar la vista de la espalda del mayor, ancha y cubierta por la capa estampada con las _alas de la libertad_ , el símbolo de la división aérea.

—Aquí es —indicó el joven una vez llegados al punto—. Si sigues derecho por allí, llegarás a un puente. Crúzalo y estarás a solo una calle de casa.

La ausencia y el frío llegaron apenas el contacto se perdió.

Cuídate, pequeña —se despidió el soldado revolviéndole el pelo—. Y no te metas en más problemas, ¿eh?

Se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr por la calle señalada, sin parar de girar su cabeza hacia atrás. El muchacho seguía allí, de pie al otro lado, como si se asegurara de que llegara a salvo. Lo vio allí, con su capa ondeando al viento y sus botas semi hundidas en la nieve, hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos y no lo vio más.

Su corazón latía como loco al llegar a casa, tal vez por el esfuerzo físico, tal vez por otra cosa. Lo que sí era cierto, es que la pequeña Mikasa no podía sacarse aquellos ojos de jade de la cabeza, ni la sonrisa socarrona y confiada, ni la sensación de seguridad que experimentó los momentos que estuvo al lado del joven piloto. Él no sólo la había salvado, le había enseñado también una lección de vida.

La pequeña Mikasa decidió que sería valiente. Y se juró a sí misma que un día lo encontraría y le daría las gracias.

* * *

Mikasa no tenía muchas posesiones. Cuando sus padres murieron y su hermano mayor la dejó en la okiya, no llevaba nada consigo salvo lo que tenía puesto y una cajita de madera con la horquilla de su madre, y de la que nunca quiso separarse. El hambre se encargó de llevarse el resto, los bellos kimonos y obis de seda tuvieron que ser vendidos para poder sobrevivir. Al final, sin un techo y sin nada más que vender, su hermano tomó la dura decisión de venderla a una casa de geishas, donde estaría a salvo. Madre era una mujer severa, pero era justa, y a su lado Mikasa estaría bien. Con el dinero ganado el joven se fue a otro pueblo a trabajar, y de vez en cuando podía reunir suficiente para mandarle a su hermana. De eso hacía año y medio ya.

Mikasa no había obtenido muchas cosas durante ese transcurso de tiempo. Tenía un par de yukatas para vestirse, además del uniforme para sus clases. Eso era todo, nada de efectos personales como muñecas o accesorios. Pero esa noche la bufanda roja que el soldado desconocido le obsequió pasó a tener un lugar especial. Doblándola lo mejor que pudo, la guardó en una caja que ocultó en su habitación. Días después, consiguió hacerse con una foto en el periódico de la insignia de la división de aviación. Un par de alas blancas y azules, cruzadas entre sí. Recortó la fotografía y con sumo cuidado le hizo lugar junto a la bufanda.

* * *

Los años pasaron, rápidos como el pasar del viento en una tormenta.

Cada día al despertar, Mikasa destapaba la caja para recordarse a sí misma la promesa que había hecho. La bufanda era como su propio hilo del destino, tangible y real, y tal como la leyenda dictaba esperaba con toda su alma poder ver de nuevo al joven soldado que la ayudó. No había nada más que deseara en su corazón salvo verle de nuevo y poder darle las gracias. No había querido ir más allá de ese pensamiento, porque la idea le causaba una sensación de ligera vergüenza e incertidumbre. Cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía que algo se movía en su estómago, pero no era capaz de explicarlo.

No fue hasta que cumplió los quince años, que supo lo que significaba aquello. Se había enamorado del soldado desconocido, aunque por mucho tiempo ni ella misma lo sabía, no lo había descifrado. Esa noche, con sólo la luna como fiel testigo, Mikasa lloró toda la noche, desconsolada por la imposibilidad de su amor. No sólo era el hecho de que era muy improbable volverlo a verlo, también se interponía su vida como geisha.

Las geishas no pueden amar. Está prohibido para ellas, es una quimera inalcanzable, aun conquistando su libertad. Se quedó dormida sin saber el momento exacto, y al día siguiente le regañaron por sus rojos e hinchados. Esa era la noche de su presentación oficial, y debía estar perfecta.

Todo el día fue dedicado al cuidado de su rostro. Madre le aplicó una mascarilla para bajar la hinchazón, y las esclavas se encargaron de darle el resto de cuidados. Mikasa guardó silencio todo el día, conocedora de su destino y de lo que carecería. No había caso en desear verlo de nuevo, porque nunca podría estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, Mikasa no se arrepentía. No lamentaba haberlo conocido porque no solamente la había salvado, gracias a él ahora era más fuerte. Nunca más volvió a dejarse amedrentar, ni volvió a sentir miedo. Se grabó la palabra valiente a fuego en su memoria y su corazón, y cuando estaba por desfallecer se acordaba de la bufanda roja, de las alas de la libertad, de su promesa. Se acordaba de lo fuerte que había sido él, y dejaba de sentir miedo. Si caía, volvía a levantarse.

Mikasa había cumplido con su promesa, al menos en parte.

Mikasa era valiente.

* * *

La noche llegó con pasos apresurados. Había gran revuelo en la okiya por el debut de Mikasa, el cual había sido un evento esperado por mucho tiempo. Con los años, Mikasa se había vuelto una muchacha muy hermosa, de gran talento y fama. Aun cuando no había sido presentada, ya corrían rumores sobre una hermosa maiko de piel de porcelana, labios de rubí y cabello de seda negra.

—Sonríe —le alentó su onee-san, dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje—. ¿Qué es un rostro hermoso sin una sonrisa? Sonríe, Mikasa. Hoy es tu noche.

Mikasa hizo el amago de obedecer, pero el reflejo sólo le devolvió una sonrisa al revés.

 _¿Qué es una sonrisa con un corazón roto?,_ se preguntó Mikasa a su vez, observando su reflejo en silencio. Era hermosa, sí. El kimono era delicado, con imágenes de la flor de loto. Su largo cabello estaba suelto casi en su totalidad, creando una cortina de seda que enmarcaba su rostro. Sus labios habían sido pintados de rojo cereza, y sus bellos ojos grisáceos resaltaban en su rostro maquillado de blanco.

Era una obra de arte, tal como se esperaba de una geisha. Casi no parecía humana, sino una muñeca de porcelana, perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Mikasa deseó poder ser una muñeca. Así, al menos, no sentiría nada.

* * *

Los aplausos abarrotaron el salón. Incluso se oyeron algunos silbidos, producto de la más pura exaltación. La presentación de Mikasa había sido sublime en todos los sentidos. Sus movimientos, gráciles y fluidos como una canción aprendida de memoria. Su expresión facial se compaginaba perfectamente con la historia que su danza narraba, como si ella la estuviera viviendo, como si ella fuera la historia.

Cuando regresó al salón, con ropas diferentes y el cabello recogido, los aplausos estallaron una vez más en su honor. Mikasa hizo una sutil reverencia, y cuando alzó de nuevo la cabeza, sus ojos de plata se posaron en unos de esmeralda. El corazón de Mikasa se detuvo por un momento, y luego empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. _Él_ estaba allí.

Fue como volver al pasado, pero aun así seguir en el presente. Botas altas y oscuras, pantalones blancos, chaqueta marrón. Ojos verdes, cabello rebelde, sonrisa socarrona.

Dejó de escuchar. No oyó los halagos, ni los aplausos que siguieron llegando sólo para ella. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, y sólo ella pudiera notarlo. Siguió caminando, sólo por inercia, y su mente no procesó cuando se sentó ni qué lugar había escogido. Sólo era capaz de pensar en el soldado desconocido, en su promesa, en su destino. ¿Era esto una señal acaso? ¿Era posible que existiera un destino para ella, uno donde pudiera ser libre de amar?

—¡Qué hermosa es! ¿A que sí, eh?

—S-sí, lo es.

El tartamudeo del soldado fue lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque desconocía a qué estaba respondiendo. Su corazón no había dejado de latir como loco, y descubrió que le avergonzaba mirar mucho rato al soldado que le había salvado seis años atrás. Él, por su parte, charlaba alegremente con sus compañeros, y no reparó más en su presencia.

Mikasa apenas prestaba atención a lo que sucedía alrededor suyo. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus recuerdos, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿La recordaría él quizá? ¿Reconocería a la niña asustada y llorona bajo todas esas capas de maquillaje y prendas de seda? ¿Pensaría él en ella todos esos años?

Mikasa quería y a la vez no quería saber las respuestas. Una parte suya soñaba con ser recordada aun por el soldado, la otra tenía miedo de que la hubiese olvidado. Una parte más, una soñadora y egoísta, deseaba ser amada por él y poder amarle con libertad.

Sus ojos picaron por llorar, y tuvo que levantarse de la mesa. Se disculpó con los caballeros presentes, quienes ya estaban demasiado ebrios como para tomar algo en serio. Poco a poco el ruido de voces, risas y música se fue apagando, hasta que no quedó rastro de ellos y se encontró de cara al frío aire de la noche.

Una lágrima resbaló, y luego, y después otra. Su maquillaje se arruinaría, pero ya a esas alturas nada le importaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando su mirada con la luna, y por un momento las ganas de llorar parecieron empeorar.

La luna había sido testigo de su inocente y puro deseo, y ahora se burlaba de ella. La había traído de vuelta con el soldado sin nombre con quien tantas veces soñó, sólo para alejarla de él de la forma más cruel posible, porque se había convertido en una muñeca sin voluntad ni libertad de amar. Mikasa se enfadó consigo misma, por no ser más fuerte y poder soportar este dolor. Se obligó a sí misma a calmarse y dejar de llorar como una niña. Intentó secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, logrando solamente que ese maquillaje se arruinara también.

—¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz… Tan honesta, tan confiada. ¡Cuánto había anhelado escuchar esa voz!

Mikasa se giró sin poder creerlo, y al hacerlo, su corazón volvió a detenerse.

Era él. Parecía más alto de lo que recordaba. También más fuerte, más adulto. Era él, el joven, ahora hombre, que la había salvado, que le había protegido del frío y la había guiado a casa. Su salvador, su razón de vivir.

—Eh, toma —dijo dubitativo, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

Mikasa apenas pudo reaccionar. No se movió, se quedó allí, mirándole, con sus ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas otra vez, pero esta vez, eran de felicidad.

—Sé que no es de seda ni nada, pero te servirá.

—Gracias —logró decir ella, aceptando la prenda.

—Tu presentación… —dijo el soldado con algo de torpeza— estuvo muy bien. Todos estaban hablando de eso.

—Gracias.

—Mi amigo Jean dice que eres la chica más hermosa que ha visto.

—Gracias.

—¿Sólo sabes decir eso?

La pregunta en sí no tenía intención de ser descortés, pero el piloto no era muy elocuente con las palabras ni tampoco solía usar un vocabulario cortés muy seguido. Era un soldado y como tal, sólo conocía un lenguaje, el lenguaje de la guerra.

—Lo siento —se disculpó antes de que ella respondiera—. Soy Eren, por cierto.

La geisha alzó la vista conmocionada, al finalmente conocer su nombre. Estuvo a punto de presentarse con su nuevo nombre, aquel que le dio su onee-san al convertirse en maiko, pero lo pensó mejor. Para ella, él siempre sería especial y tendría un lugar único en su corazón. Sólo a él le revelaría su verdadera identidad, el nombre con el que nació.

—Mikasa.

Eren sonrió, e hizo una reverencia.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Mikasa. Puedes quedarte el pañuelo, no tienes que devolvérmelo.

Mikasa fue incapaz de decir algo, sólo pudo quedarse en silencio viéndole marchar. Eren le dio la espalda, y estuvo a punto a desaparecer dentro de la casa, cuando su voz encontró su propio camino y lo alcanzó.

—Gracias por haberme salvado.

Eren se detuvo de inmediato, un poco confundido. ¿Salvado? ¡Pero si sólo le había ofrecido su pañuelo!

Pero ahora que Mikasa lo había encontrado, ahora que su voz había cobrado fuerza, había cobrado vida, no iba a detenerse. Llena de la determinación que una vez se prometió a sí misma tener, dejó salir todo aquello que había estado guardando en su corazón.

—Hace seis años, a unas calles de aquí, una niña se perdió. Una mariposa invernal la desvió de su camino y se vio sola en un lugar desconocido. Dos hombres la atacaron, con la intención de venderla a algún burdel, pero un soldado con las alas de la libertad en su espalda intervino y la salvó. El soldado le aseguró que todo estaba bien y que ya no correría peligro. Él también le regaló su bufanda y la acompañó hasta un lugar seguro. Ese soldado es usted, y esa niña soy yo, y todos estos años he querido agradecérselo —los ojos de plateados de Mikasa brillaban a esas alturas, llenos de infinita gratitud—. Gracias, Eren.

Eren no lo podía creer. Recordaba vagamente aquel episodio, pero ahora que lo escucha de labios de la joven geisha, podía recordarlo perfectamente. Una noche de diciembre en la que había estado bebiendo un par de tragos en un bar de mala muerte, vio a dos tipos secuestrando a una niña. La ira se apoderó de él. Se enfrentó a ellos y logró rescatar a la pequeña. Siempre se preguntó qué había sucedido con ella después de que se separaron, si había llegado a casa a salvo y si se encontraba bien.

—Tú eras esa niña —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella—. Todos estos años… ¿te has acordado de mí?

Mikasa asintió.

—Siempre he deseado verlo una vez más para agradecerle por haberme salvado. Usted ha hecho mucho por mí. Le debo mi vida.

—No es para tanto —le aseguró él, y le palmeó la cabeza. Al instante retiró la mano, avergonzado—. Ehm… Es mi trabajo.

—Aun así, gracias —insistió ella, haciendo una elegante reverencia—. De no ser por usted, yo no estaría aquí.

Eren estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus amigos que había salido a buscarlo.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estás perdiendo el... oh-

El soldado se cortó al ver que Eren no estaba solo. Hizo una ligera reverencia, bastante torpe a causa del alcohol.

—Bueno… les diré a los demás que vendrás después.

—Debo volver adentro —se disculpó Eren, alcanzando a su amigo—. Espero verte de nuevo, Mikasa.

Y tras decir eso, desapareció tras la puerta.

El corazón de Mikasa se reavivó con la fuerza de un río desbordado. Ya no era capaz de pensar en el dolor, o su situación como geisha. De hecho, lo había olvidado. Mikasa tenía esperanza. Había logrado cumplir su mayor deseo, poder encontrar al soldado que la había salvado y darle las gracias. Finalmente, había sucedido, y no sólo eso, él deseaba verla de nuevo.

Por primera vez esa noche, Mikasa sonrió. Se llevó el pañuelo al pecho, y cerró sus ojos. Murmuró un sincero "gracias", y formuló un nuevo deseo. Ser libre.

Con la confianza y la fe renovadas, Mikasa entró de nuevo.

* * *

 _¡Al fin pude escribir eremika!_

¡yay! *avienta una tonelada de confeti*

El rivetra sin duda es mi mayor otp, pero el eremika también me gusta bastante. Es indudable el lazo que se ha formado entre estos dos, y la devoción que tiene Mikasa hacia Eren es imposible de ignorar.

¡Feliz 5 de enero Miss Wong! (no se celebra nada en concreto pero tenía que poner algo que sonara a celebración xD) Este es mi primer eremika oficial, y va dedicado a ti b'cause u rock :D

Este es otro de mis proyectos pendientes, y me alegra poder haberlo cumplido. No hubiera sido posible sin la inspiración de una gran película como "Memorias de una geisha" que me trasnoché viendo anoche. _Scars Deeper Than Love_ , fic de esta genial autora eremika (o séase, Miss Wong) también ha sido de inspiración. Simplemente me encanta la idea de geisha!Mikasa :3

No me pagan por hacer publicidad, pero… ¡qué esperan! Si gustan del eremika vayan a leer SDTL ¡ya, ya, ya!

—Fanfiction, 5 de enero de 2016.

PD: Sólo una vez he escrito eremika, y fue un drabble. Se aceptan tomatazos eremika :v


End file.
